


Ante Up

by Morgana



Series: Good Run of Bad Luck [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paying off one bet somehow manages to lead to another one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ante Up

Riley had been standing outside the door to Spike's crypt for five minutes before he finally got up enough nerve to push it open. The vampire looked up from where he was sprawled in the easy chair in front of the TV, surprise briefly flashing across his face before he smirked and ran a hand down his chest. "Well, well, look what the cat dragged in. Come to pay off your bet, then, mate?"

He opened his mouth to tell him off, but found himself thinking about what had happened in the shower and nodded as he shut it with a snap instead. Spike's eyebrow rose, and for a second Riley thought he was going to laugh and call him ten kinds of stupid. When he nodded and beckoned him forward, he shut the door and stumbled inside, tripping over his feet like he used to do when he was fifteen. Spike rose to his feet, all fluid grace and sleek lines, and Riley felt even more like a huge, clumsy oaf as he walked over and dropped awkwardly to his knees in front of the vampire.

When he reached out for Spike's waist, one cool hand caught his and held it in a grasp just tight enough to remind him exactly what kind of creature he was dealing with. "Hold on there, pet. Not quite convinced you really wanna do this, here."

Riley swallowed and tried to make his tongue work, even if it felt like it was about three sizes too big. "I do. I want to... suck your cock." When Spike didn't look convinced, he spat out, "Please."

Spike nodded. "That's more like it." He didn't let go of his hand, though, just brought his other up to slowly pop the top button on his jeans. "Been thinkin' about it, have you? Tryin' to picture it, wonderin' what it'll taste like, what kinds of sounds I'll make while you suck me off?"

Long fingers moved down to a second and then a third button, revealing a trail of short, dark hair as black denim began to part. Riley watched as though hypnotized, lust clouding his thoughts until he was lost in a daze he couldn't seem to wake up from, and when Spike hesitated over the last two buttons, he heard himself whine, a soft, needy sound he'd never made before. Luckily, Spike seemed to understand what he wanted, because he chuckled as he popped the last two buttons, guiding his hand to curve around the bulge in the vampire's jeans.

He closed his hand around it, learning the shape through the thick barrier of the denim, fumbling like a teenager as he tried to figure out what would feel good. It was awkward and strange, but also hot, and Riley felt his own dick hardening, particularly when Spike moaned and shifted his hips, pushing into his hand. This time when his hands moved over to the gaping fly, he wasn't stopped, and within seconds, he was staring right at Spike's erect cock, watching with open fascination as a drop formed on the tip.

Riley licked his lips, slowly wrapped one hand around the base of Spike's dick, leaned forward, and licked a stripe up his length until he lapped up the drop that burst on his tongue, salt and iron and musk, all combined in a way he'd never thought would be something he wanted. But now that he'd tasted it, he wanted more, and a few more careful licks provided him with another drop. This time, he didn't wait for more, just sealed his mouth over the tip and sucked.

Above him, Spike made a low, throaty sound, full of the kind of hunger that Riley knew intimately. He let his tongue circle the dick in his mouth, learning texture and shape, then carefully bobbed his head forward. There was no hiding that this was his first blowjob, but when he moaned and the sound was echoed almost immediately, he thought he might be doing okay. He risked a glance up at Spike when he paused to breathe, and couldn't suppress a whimper at the pleasure that was written all over his face.

"Like it, pet?" Spike purred, one hand carding through his hair. He nodded and started to duck down again, but Spike's hand tightened, keeping him at bay. "Shhh, easy, there. Lick your hand, get it nice an' wet for me."

He hurried to obey, slick hand wrapping around Spike and slowly jerking him. Spike's grip eased, and Riley was quick to open up and take him inside again, moaning when he was rewarded with a pulse of silky smooth liquid. Time sped up - or slowed down, he wasn't sure which - until all that mattered was the spongy feel of Spike's dick pressing against the roof of his mouth, the slide of his hand over sleek skin, and the moans and low words of encouragement that denigrated steadily into a stream of filth hotter than anything he'd ever heard. Riley was suckling the tip hungrily when he felt the shaft in his hand get even harder, then jump as the first shot of come spurted out into his mouth. He hung up until he choked and had to pull back, but he kept stroking Spike's dick until the vampire pushed him away with a low, "Enough."

Riley took a shaky breath, fighting for control. His hand drifted down to his aching erection, but before he could do more that press against it, Spike yanked him up to his feet and batted his hand away, replacing it with his own. "Care to make another wager, mate?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Bet I can make you come in under five minutes. I lose an' I'll suck your dick whenever you want for a week."

Riley moaned as every last drop of blood he had went straight to his dick. "And if you win?"

"You let me fuck you."

He knew it was wrong, knew he was going to regret it as soon as he agreed, but he couldn't think beyond the overwhelming need to come. "Deal."

Teeth glinted white in the dim light and Riley wondered if this was what fish saw right before the shark struck. Then Spike twisted his hand and there was no time to think about anything except how very, very screwed he was as his hips shoved forward and he was coming, soaking his pants as it pumped out in hot pulses of sweet, dizzy pleasure.

He was still trying to remember how to breathe when Spike purred, “Looks like your luck's just not holdin' up lately, is it?”


End file.
